A biosensor may be denoted as a device which may be used for the detection of an analyte and may combine a biological component with a physicochemical or physical detector component.
For instance, a biosensor may be based on the phenomenon that capture particles immobilized on a surface of a biosensor, may selectively attach with target particles in a fluidic sample, for instance when an antibody-binding fragment of an antibody or the sequence of a DNA single strand as a capture particle fits to a corresponding sequence or structure of a target particle. When such attachment or sensor events occur at the sensor surface, this may change the optical properties of the surface which can be detected as the sensor event.
WO 2007/012991 discloses an interconnection and packaging method for manufacturing of Lab-on-chip (LOC) and Micro Total Analyses Systems. Different functions, such as biosensors, heaters, coolers, valves, and pumps, are combined in an electronic/mechanical/fluidic module by flip-chip technology using an ultrasound bonding process. A predefined polymeric ring on the chip serves as a seal.
Conventional methods for manufacturing sensors may be complex.